Después de la caída
by M. Wain
Summary: Romdeau ha caído. Re-L ha sido rescatada de la muerte por Pino y Kristeva, la nueva tripulante del Conejo. Vincent también está con ellas. Después que la cuidad ha sido destruida, tienen que emprender un viaje a una nueva casa. Pero ¿Qué pasará después de que Romdeau está destruido? ¿Dónde tendrán que ir?


**Después de la caída.**

**Capítulo I- Todo ha acabado.**

El domo se esta destruyendo. Romdeau esta cayendo.

En algún lugar de la destruida cuidad. Re-L está haciendo lo posible para no morir. Ya no importaba nada. Posiblemente ella es la única humana con vida que queda en el domo. Todos estan muertos.

Donov Mayer, su abuelo. Berkeley. Derrida. Husserl. Lacan. Deadalus Yumeno. Pino. Raúl Creed. Kristeva. Miles de Auto Raves. La humanidad. Vincent Law… _Ergo Proxy_.

Nadie ha sobrevivido, sólo ella. Mientras ella se esta agarrando del tubo que esta colgando, ella mira hacia abajo.

Es el fuego. El fuego de la perdición.

-Mierda…Se acabó.- Dijo sus últimas palabras. Ella iba a morir. Estaba lista para morir.

O eso fue lo que pensó…

En ese momento escuchó a lo lejos ….Su salvación.

-¡Re-L! ¡Re-L!-Una vocecita.

-¡Ah!

-¡Re-L….!-Volvio a llamar.

-¡Pino!

Pino se aproximaba con la nave, estaba en uno de los postes de la nave. La nave en la que ha pasado el tiempo en su travesía a Mosque. Con ella y Vincent. No va a morir.

-Confío en ti…-Cierra los ojos y se suelta del tubo. La Auto Rave logra agarra su mano. Estaba salvada. La nave se dirige a un lugar seguro, lejos de la destucción.

Re-L se sorprende al ver que alguien estaba manejado el barco flotante.

-¿Eres la asistente de…-No terminó su pregunta.

-Proteger a Pino. Esa fue la última orden que recibí como asistente de Raúl.-Contestó Kristeva.

-¡Y también me ha entregado esto!- Dijo Pino acariciando su melódica. Re-L la mira esbozando una sonrisa. Luego gira donde está Kristeva. Preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Vincent?-Pino le responde.

-Tranquila. Puedo oir su voz ¿Lo sabías?- Se quitó el gorro de su disfraz, el viento acariciaba su cabello púrpura.

-¿Eh?

- Je, je, je ¡Lo veo, es él!- Dijo la pequeña muy emocionada.- Está a 307 unidades.

-Eh… Siempre anda igual.- Silencia un par de segundos.- Pues en fin. Habrá que ir a buscarle.- Acaban de salvarle su vida. No iba a dejar que muriera el último que quedaba. Vincent.

-¡Ja!- Suspiró alegre Pino. La nave se dirige a dirección de el.

En la cima de una torre de la cuidad destruída. Esta Vincent. Volvió a su forma humana. Esta viendo el cielo nublando mientras sentía el fuerte viento.

-Este mundo. Es la realidad que enfrentamos cada día. He elegido mirarle la cara junto Re-L y los demás.- En el cielo miraba a unas extrañas naves que iban ascendiendo a la luz.-Tras varios miles de años. Los humanos regresan a una tierra cada vez más llena de vida. Ahora comienza su verdadera lucha. Yo soy el _Ergo Proxy._- Cierra los ojos un momento. Los abre, están iluminados completamente. Sonríe tétricamente.- El Emisario de la Muerte…

-¡Allí está!- Exclama Pino dando saltos de felicidad.- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Vincent! ¡Vinceeent!

Re-L no se dejó atrás. También lo llamó.- ¡Vincent! ¡Vincent!

-¿Eh?- El muchacho, dirige su mirada hacia las voces. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver la nave aproximarse hacia el.-¿Pero qué..?

-¡Por aquí!- Grita la pequeña mientra hace ademanes con sus brazos.-¡Vincent!

La nave está enfrente de el. No lo podía creer ¿En serio vinieron por el?

-Ah… Pino….

-Toma mi mano.-El joven asiente y se agarra de su mano. Pino lo jala con una fuerza extraordinaria que lo hizo caer al suelo. Hizo un quejido de dolor. Pero se alivió con un caluroso y robótico abrazo.-Ja ja ja ja ja ja, Vincent ¡Estas bien! ¡Que alegría!

El joven se incorpora y se queda viendo a los tripulantes.- Pino. Kristeva… Re-L…

-¡Si! ¡Estamos todos! Bueno Kristeva se ha unido, pues mi papá le dio la orden de cuidarme.

-Entonces, eso significa que tu padre ha…

-¡No importa! Los tengo a ustedes. Son como mi familia.- La niña dio una sonrisa inocente. Ya no sentía el dolor por la muerte de su padre. Ya no sentía la soledad. Vincent puso cara de sorprendido. Eso no lo esperaba.

-Vincent.- Llamó Re-L secamente con los bazos cruzados.- Tenemos que hablar.

-Lil…

-Vamos.- Se fue a la cabina. Vincent la siguió. El pasó por la puerta y la joven cierra la puerta.- Dime Vincent. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo…-No responde. No sabe que decir.

-Contesta.

No puede responder. De un momento para otros ha olvidado lo que ha pasado y entra en pánico.

Su vista se nubla y antes de que se vuelva todo negro, escucha a Re-L llamar su nombre. Se ha desmayado. Lil va a auxiliarlo. Usa sus fuerzas para levantarlo y llevarlo (arrastrarlo) a la cama.

-Eres un idiota, Vincent.- Espero qu se despierte en un rato por que si no, lo tirara al suelo. Ella iba a dormir en su lugar de siempre, nunca en el suelo.

Sale del cuarto hacia donde está Pino. La ve platicando con Kristeva, en ese momento la pequeña voltea.

-¡Re-L! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Dónde esta Vincent? ¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación?- Basta ya de preguntas.

-No estoy preocupada. Intenté hablar con él pero parece que estaba perdido en su mente y se desplomó.-Explicó la mayor.

-¡¿En serio?! Iré a verlo.

-No. Está descansando. Espera a que se despierte. Por lo tanto… No sé, toca tu instumento o dibuja algo.-Ordena la joven. Pino hace un rostro de puchero y se va a entretenerse. Se dirige hacia la Auto Rave adulto y le pregunta.

-¿Ves algo?

-Mi vista no alcanza ver una ciudad cerca.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sé. Tal vez, en unas horas podremos localizar algo.-Advirtió.

-Si quieres manejo yo.-Re-L sugirió.

-No gracias. Descanse usted. Yo le avisaré si encuentro algo.

-¿Qué hora es, por favor?

-Las cuatro con treitaidós de la tarde.

-Gracias, Kristeva.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay nada de que.-Contestó.

La muchacha se va hacia la parte trasera de la nave. Encuentra a Pino, está tocando su melódica.

-Pensé que estabas dibujando.- La aludida se detuvo y meneó la cabeza.

-No tengo mis cosas para dibujar.- Estaba cabizbaja.

-¿Dónde las dejaste?

-En la casa de mi papá, exactamente en el piano. Me olvidé de ella porque la casa se estaba destruyendo y cuando fui la plaza también deje mi melódica con una nota para mi papá pero no creo que lo haya leído.-Explicó la Auto Rave.

-Mmm… Si vemos una ciudad, te compraré un par de cuadernos y una caja de muchos colores. También libros.- Los ojos de Pino se iluminaron.

-¿En serio? ¡Wa~! ¡Gracias Re-L!- Abraza a la mayor. La joven sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Pino. La pelimorada voltea su cara e ella.-Deberías sonreir más seguido ji ji ji.

Tiene razón. Debe de sonreír mas seguido.

-Vince dice que te ves más linda cuando sonríes. Yo también opino lo mismo.- Su cara de tranquilidad cambió a una de enojo.

-¿Qué?¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

-Un día en el viaje estabas dormida en el suelo y estabas sontiendo. Vince te vio y me dijo que te veías muy bonita cuando sonríes. Ja ja ja ja, te has sonrojado, nunca lo has hecho. Te ves muy linda así.

-No, no lo estoy. Yo no me sonrojo.-Negó la mayor.

-Claro que sí, te has puesto más roja, ja ja ja. Vince amaría este momento.

-Que bueno que está inconsciente como un muerto. Por que si no, le daría un golpe por su culpa estoy así.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja.-Pino no paraba de reír.

Re-L ya no podía desesperarse más, suficiente lo esta por la destrucción de la cuidad. Mejor tomarlo con calma y dejar que Pino siga riéndose. Siguieron conversando hasta que ya comenzó a bajar la tarde.

El deseo de Re-L ya está cumplido. Irse de Romdeau. Lo que Re-L Mayer no sabe son.

**¿Qué va a pasar después de la caída?**

**¿A dónde irá?**

**¿Qué va a hacer?**

Esas preguntas Lil Mayer no puede responderlas.

Ya son pasadas de las diez de la noche. Lil ha estado manejando el Conejo por más de dos horas y media. Se ha cansado. Pino estab con ella hace una hora. Kristeva se ha ido a otra cabina que tiene la nave.

-¿Quieres que maneje yo?- Preguntó Pino.

-No. Ya es hora de descansar. – La chica puso el volnate en automático. Y se fue con Pino adentro de la nave. Pino dijo que se iría con Kristeva y asintió.

Re-L vio que Vincent no ha despertado e hizo lo que prometió. Saca la colchoneta con la que él acostumbraba dormir. Agarra su brazo y de un jalón lo tira al suelo. No hace reacción alguna. Después saca una sabana y la coloca sobre el tipo.

-A pesar do lo que he descubierto en ti y tu maldad. Sigues siendo el mismo torpe e idiota de siempre. No puedo creer que sigas vivo con lo estúpido que eres.- Se quedó mirándolo por un rato , en su mente describía las facciones de Vincent. Piel blanca, ojos aburridos pero de un verde esmeralda. Cabello un poco corto color oscuro y despeinado anque prefiere el cabello así que peinado porque se ve ridículo cuando se peina. Se acuerda que por un tiempo se quedaba viendo el pelo que tenía en el cuello, la estaba volviendo loca. Tuvo que quitárselo porque no lo aguantaba más, el pobre pensó que iba a ser otra cosa, que tonto.

Tapa su rostro con otra sábana y se va al cuarto de baño a camiarse. Cierra la puerta por si acaso. Se cepilla los dientes, lava su cara y se quita las dos coletas que siempre se hace. Sa le del baño, apaga las luce y se va a su lugar de descanso. Mañana ser otro día de viaje a una nueva cuidad. Tendrá que escribir en su diario para matar el rato y no aburrise.

_.xOx._


End file.
